world_of_tanerbraefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Manke Sølvgnist
Simianerne har den traditionelle familie opbygning som menneskene, men har et mere flydende forhold til familie rammerne og anser alle i deres klan som deres familie. De mere ustyrlige børn som hverken forældrene og der andre i klanen ikke har overskud til at tage sig af, bliver sendt til templet på toppen af bjerget, Amata templet. Manke var en af disse børn, endda et enestående eksemplar, normalt bliver børn først sendt til templet i 5-6 års alderen fordi de har for meget energi. I Mankes tilfælde skete de to måneder efter han blev født. Hans skrigen og vrælen var allerede der så højlydt at de omliggende beboelser ikke kunne sove. Klanens fællesråd blev hurtigt enige om at de blev nødt til at gøre noget ved det — næste morgen var der ikke landsbyen der blev vækket af den øredøvende støj, men i stedet hele templet… Lamperne omkring i templet blev langsomt tændt og munkene begav sig ud for at identificere kilden til støjen og snart var de alle samlede omkring barnet. De var ikke helt vant til at håndtere børn så unge eller så støjende. At indgyde disciplin i så ung et barn ville være en anden udfordring end normalt. Her ville et drag over nakken nok have den modsatte effekt… De tog ham ind til generel irritation, specielt for de yngre i templet, men de ældre munke så det som en test af deres egen disciplin og jo større desto bedre. Som han voksede op mindskede hans energi sig ikke, og han havde ikke meget tålmodighed når det kom til meditation, men de fysiske udfoldelser i form af kampsport som pålagt at templets ældre passede ham fint. De holdte ikke igen fordi de havde for længst lært at den var den bedste måde at få fred i templet var ved at overarbejde deres novicer. Hver dag ville de træne til de var udmattede og faldt om selv samme sted. Næste dag ville de starte forfra og langsomt ville de blive bedre og kunne gennemføre dagens træning igen aften, og senere inden midt dag. Manke trives glimrende under disse forhold og kunne mærke, han blev hurtigt stærkere og hurtigere, i højere grad end de andre novicer på hans alder. Han lærte at kanalisere din overflod af energi til ki og kunne mærke hvordan den løb igennem ham og nærmest gnistede som elektricitet og lod ham opnå endnu højere hastigheder og reaktion end før. Han steg i rank hurtigere end de andre på hans alder. Træningen blev selvfølgelig hårdere som han blev, men tiden efter træningen var hans egen at råde over. Selvom det kraftigt blev hentydet at den gerne skulle bruges på selvindsigt eller meditation. Men det fornøjede Manke langt bedre at bruge fritiden til at besøge de lokale landsbyer og specielt diverse kroer for at drikke af den lokale bryg. Her ville han til tider underholde ved at jonglere eller spille panfløjte for den gratis øl det købte ham, men specielt også for at falde i snak med de lokale og de eventyrer som besøgende landet langt fra, for at høre historier fra fjerne lande og fæle monstre. Disse historier vækkede hans nysgerrighed og fik stigende lyst til at prøve hans kræfter af på disse fantastiske væsener. En aften som han begav sig tilbage til templet via trætoppene fornemmede han en usædvanlig tumult i templet. Åbenbart var der forsvundet et et legendarisk artefakt fra templet. Manke havde aldrig selv overhoved hørt det nævnt før, men de ældre virkede skræmte og forvirrede, noget han ikke var vant til, de var de mest rolige Simianere han kendte. De ældre kaldte 10 af disciplene til sig og gav dem en mission; at finde et spor eller information om hvor dette artefakt kunne befinde sig eller hvem der kunne have taget det.